Kingdom of Hyrule
The Kingdom of Hyrule is a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War. They are playable from start. Description The Hylians are a humanoid race characterised by their iconic pointed ears. Without a doubt they are considered the dominant race of Hyrule, and almost everything in the land is politically linked to their empire in some way. They are a reasonable but self-important race of beings. This self-entitlement is often attributed to the ancient religious texts of many races pointing to the Hylians as the race closest to the Goddesses (though even older texts point to the ancient Oocca as being the first race, a race so old that they served as mediators between the ancient Hylians and Goddesses). Regardless of having divine rights or not, the Hylians posses the will and the power to enact their desire to command and control the aspects of Hyrule through both culture and military might. The Kingdom of Hyrule without a doubt has one of the largest standing armies, with soldiers trained in a wide variety of combat skills. This diversity gives the Hylians a fairly well balanced force and allows them to devise fair counters for most situations they are put in. This broad cover of their bases though means that the Hylians don't exactly excel in any particular type of combat, so they rarely have a superior edge over an enemy force unless it's through numbers. Regardless, the Hylians are a powerful foe with an even more powerful sense of duty and loyalty to their Kingdom. Physiology Hylians are a species of primate-like mammals characterized by long-pointed ears. Generations of genetic variance have led their once-crimson eyes to occur in a variety usually blue, green, and brown. Hylian men and woman are highly similar in physique and capability, though men often sport facial hair in the form of a beard or mustache. Society and Culture Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Generalist: The Kingdom of Hyrule fields a selection of soldiers that cover all disciplines. * Dominant Empire: The Kingdom of Hyrule begins the campaign with notably more territory than any other faction. * Plains Fighter: The Kingdom of Hyrule excels at combat on open plains. * Universal Tyrants: Many races dislike Hylian mentality and zealotry. It is harder for the Kingdom of Hyrule to make alliances in the campaign because of this. Campaign * Faction Leader: Princess Nylin Zelda I * Settlements: 5 ** Hyrule Prime (city, capital) ** Vigjaro (town) ** Kakariko (large town) ** Lon Lon Ranch (town) ** Hylia Marine (large town) * Diplomacy: ** Allies: Ordona Province, Sheikah Cadre ** At war: Stalfos * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 20 regions, including Ashinon (5 turns). ** Long Campaign: hold 30 regions, including Ashinon (5 turns), Demise (5 turns). Units Standard *Town Guards *Swordsmen Recruits *Mounted Recruits *Hylian Infantry *Crossbowmen *Castle Guards *Hyrulean Knights *Mounted Hyrulean Knights * Flail Knights *Ironclad Elites Siege Weaponry *Repeater Crossbow *Hylian Trebuchet Command *Hylian Captain *Hylian General Special *Triforce Vanguards Agents *Hylian Diplomat *Goddess Priestess *Sheikah Assassin *Sheikah Spy Hero Characters *Princess Nylin Zelda I *Princess Yanera Zelda II *Princess Mahrala Zelda III *Princess Oraiya Zelda IV *Princess Tetralyna Zelda V *Rauru Hyrule Historia * General Kazakk * General Akazoo Tech Tree The Hylian's techtree is be largely similar to the old standard tree: They have a single generalized barracks that can be upgraded as a city increases in size and a handful of economy and social structures that follow the same mold. As such they have a very tiered techtree, encouraging a player to focus on their economy and city size in order to upgrade to better soldiers and armor. The Hylian techtree is unique in that they have no pre-requisite structures: once a city reaches the appropriate size you can build any of their structures. This comes at the cost of most Hylian buildings needing to be upgraded to higher levels in order to maximize their potential. Hamlet *'Basic Urban Farms:' Economy structure that aids in income as well as population growth for the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Hylians have mastered the technique of growing their crops within their cities in these Urban farms. While they are not as effective and yield less than traditional rural farms, they are enough to support a small sized settlement. *'Recruitment Base:' A Basic armory stocked with weapons and offering minimal training for new Soldier Recruits. *'Gardens': A simply plot of land devoted to flora, Gardens increase the health of their host settlement as well as the happiness of those that live there. *'Bar:' Often the center of entertainment and social gatherings in small Hylians towns, a bar helps improve the happiness of all the workers who toil day in and out. *'Bazaar': A basic shop that can be set up early on, the Bazaar sells any extra supplies or items produced by its host settlement. Village *'Fertile Urban Farms': With better fertilization techniques these Urban Farms are able to yeild a larger crop for their host settlements, improving population growth. *'Small Barracks': With enough resources a Recruitment Base can be upgraded to a Small Barracks, offering both weapons and armor for Hylian infantry and ranged units. *'Market Plaza:' A series of shops that sell various goods and services within its host settlement, increasing both its economy and the happiness of people within. *'Inn:' By expanding the town's Bar into an Inn, travelers can visit the settlement and social gatherings can expand, increasing the happiness of its host settlement. *'Milk Distributor': By Offering the sale of Lon Lon Milk at the Town's Bazaar, the city's economy is greatly aided and happiness of its citizens soars. Town *'Arrayed Urban Farms: '''By combining the resources of several Urban Farms together they are able to collectively yield a much larger crop, improving population growth. *'Medium Barracks:' The Medium sized Barracks adds further training facilities and quarters for soldiers, allowing the training of more unit types. *'Hospital:' By building a dedicated hospital, the host settlement's health increases as well as the healing of injured soldiers, decreasing retraining costs. *'Large Gardens:' By expanding the Gardens of a settlement both its health and the happiness of its people increase. *'Fairgrounds:' Installing Fairgrounds at the settlement's Market Plaza increases both the happiness of the people there as well as the settlement's income. *'Tavern:' Expanding the capabilities of the Inn makes it a hot spot for social gatherings and nightlife in its host city. Happiness amongst the people is greatly increased. Large Town *'Urban Farm Network': By linking all Urban Farms together with an irrigation network and supportive fertilization effort, these farms are able to yield their best crops to support the populations of cities. *'Large Barracks': Further expanding the armories and equipment of the Barracks allows the training of Hyrulean Knights, as well as keeping law in order of its host settlement. *'Siege Workshop': The expensive Siege Workshop is capable of producing Trebuchets and Repeater Crossbows for the Kingdom of Hyrule, giving them city destroying capabilities. *'Market Festival:' Hosting weekly festivals at the Market Plaza further inspired happiness amongst the Settlement's citizens, as well as boosts the economy for periods of time. City *'Dedicated Armory:' A large barracks devoted entirely to the production and storage of armor, this structure increases the upgrade level of soldiers trained in its host settlement to their first level. *'Grand Barracks:' This massive Barracks can train and host the best soldiers in the Hylian army, allowing the deployment of the mighty Iron-clad Elites. *'Great Bimaristan:' Putting more money and resources into a settlement's hospital greatly increases the health of the city as well as lowering the retraining cost of soldiers. *'Goddess Festival:' By hosting an annual Goddess Festival at the Market Plaza, citizens have a goal to work for every year. The Goddess Festival dramatically increases happiness and the income of a city. *'Bank:' A dedicated bank can help stimulate the economy of the entire Kingdom, lending out loans and encouraging rapid business growth. Large City *'Royal Armory:''' The Royal Armory can put finishing touches on Hylian armor, upgrading all soldiers trained here to their second upgrade level. * Hyrule, Kingdom Category:Factions in Hyrule: Total War Category:Strict Goddess Worship Category:Civilized